Nothing New?
by M0N
Summary: Giyuu sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, otaknya sampai bisa merangkai adegan apa yang akan terjadi. Alurnya pasti seperti ini: pertama itu, kedua begini, ketiga begitu, dan selesai. Namun, saat berhadapan dengan bocah kaya (sialan) raya satu itu, versi kenyataan yang dihadapinya malah sedikit berbeda dari plot mainstream. [GiyuMui, Bartender!AU] Mind to read and review?


_Disclaimer_: Seluruh karakter Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba punya Koyoharu Gotouge.

_Genre_:_ Humor, Romance._

_Pairing_: GiyuMui.

_Warnings_: DLDR. Bartender!AU, _super crack-ship, _serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

_Summary_: Harusnya memang seperti cerita yang sering terjadi, tapi…

* * *

**_Nothing New?_**

Ini bukan sesuatu yang baru bagi Tomioka Giyuu, mendapati orang-orang (kaya) menghamburkan uang untuk bersenang-senang atau sekadar melepas penatnya kehidupan sesaat. Yaa, menghadapi kenyataan memang tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, dan ia sudah merasa sangat wajar menikmati pemandangan yang nyaris tiap malam didapatnya. Bar bisa menjadi tempat pelampiasan yang baik, selama pengeluaran masih dalam taraf yang sesuai dengan pendapatan. Lagipula, bekerja sebagai bartender cukup membantunya memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari, serta ada kepuasaan tersendiri di waktu minuman racikannya dipuji pelanggan.

Sudah lama aktif di bidang tersebut, menjadikan Giyuu berpengalaman sebagai pramutama bar yang mampu dengan mudah menebak tipikal pengunjung yang datang. Dari minuman yang akan dipesan, keperluan mereka berada di situ, sampai mengira-ngira ke mana orang tersebut pergi setelahnya. Namun, dia selalu menyimpan terkaan ini hanya dalam benaknya, terus memasang tampang lugu, tak mau menjadi sok cerdas, dan tentunya sebisa mungkin menghormati para tamu. Jangan sampai kehilangan pekerjaan karena kelakuan kurang ajar, itu bakalan menjadi catatan buruk yang sulit dianggap maklum. Di satu sisi, untuk manusia yang senantiasa _emotionless_ dalam kondisi apa pun, banyak celoteh dan jago berbasa-basi terlalu bukan karakternya.

Biasanya, pengunjung baru pasti memposisikan diri di depan meja bartender, arah pandangan ke sana-sini mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan sekeliling – memastikan tak memasuki tempat yang berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Apabila ekspresinya tampak polos, berpakaian rapi macam pekerja kantoran, minuman yang diminta paling sekadar _cola_ dengan diberi sedikit rum, atau _white wine_ dalam kasus tertentu ketika berupaya terlihat _classy_. Beda lagi kalau mereka memasuki bar dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri, menghampiri Giyuu sekadar menegur dan memesan, lalu berpindah ke _table_ ujung ruangan, bisa dipastikan dia pelanggan tetap tempat-tempat semacam ini.

_Well_, aura yang berbeda-beda memberikan kesan unik yang menjadi ciri khas tertentu.

Jelas banyak sekali yang berusaha merayunya, mau itu wanita atau pria, semuanya sama saja, mencoba memberi impresi keren yang diharapkan membuatnya jatuh ke dalam genggaman mereka, dan menghabiskan satu malam bercinta. Terima kasih pada wajah datarnya, Giyuu selalu sukses terlepas dari alur drama (konyol) itu dengan berpura-pura tidak peka.

Sulit sekali untuk bisa bersantai dari pekerjaan ini, semenjak pelanggan datang silih berganti, dan pesanan yang terus bergulir tentu membutuhkan perhatian ekstra. Baru juga pergi meninggalkan _singgasana_ guna mengantar minuman khusus tamu spesial, rekan sekerjanya sudah memberikan kode agar Giyuu segera kembali ke konternya. "Maaf, tadi Michikatsu-_sama_ _iseng_ memintaku menjelaskan komposisi _dry martini _yang –" belum sempat kalimatnya terselesaikan, satu permintaan seenaknya mengintrupsi.

"Vodka."

Spontan arah indera visualnya berpaling ke sosok yang berbicara singkat tadi, dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut ombre hijau panjang berdiri dengan ekspresi _flat_ yang lebih parah darinya. Wajah asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Lampu temaram tak menjadi penghalang untuk mengetahui kalau si pelanggan baru itu memang anak di bawah dua puluh tahun, belum legal menurut hukum usia minum Jepang. Mana yang bersangkutan memesan vodka pula. Aduh! Rekan sekerjanya pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan permasalahan tersebut diatasi Giyuu sendirian.

Memastikan pelanggan sudah di umur sesuai dengan aturan yang ditetapkan pemerintah merupakan satu dari beberapa kewajiban bartender, tanpa ragu dia mengulurkan tangan seraya berkata, "bisa saya lihat kartu identitas Anda?" aah, sedemikian mudah Giyuu menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Alurnya seperti ini: tamu tersebut pasti berkata telah cukup usia, lalu menyatakan memiliki uang yang banyak untuk membayar semua pesanan, marah-marah karena dianggap tak dihormati, mengancam ingin melaporkan tindakan buruk itu ke pemilik bar, dan misuh-misuh pergi begitu saja.

Malu tentunya, sebab pengunjung dan pelayan lain akan menonton adegan bodoh tersebut sambil berbisik-bisik, makanya masalah seperti itu selalu sebisa mungkin dihindari oleh bartender. Sialan! Harusnya penjaga gerbang masuk melakukan tugasnya dengan benar supaya tidak kebobolan begini. Sekarang terpaksa Giyuu memposisikan dirinya menjadi bahan perbincangan di tempat kerja.

Akan tetapi, versi yang ini lumayan berbeda dari plot _mainstream_, ketika tamu tersebut mengeluarkan _platinum-card_, menaruhnya di meja yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka. Kemudian berlisan simpel, "yaa, terserah kaulah. Berikan apa saja yang boleh diminum bocah tujuh belas tahun." Giyuu tak habis pikir bagaimana orang yang seharusnya masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah menengah atas bisa memiliki kartu kredit kaum konglomerat. Mungkin ia mencuri dari dompet ayahnya atau –

"Jangan berpikir aku menjual tubuhku ke om-om mesum hanya untuk ini!" jari telunjuk kanan pemuda itu mengetuk-ngetuk benda persegi tipis yang dimaksud. Giyuu menghela napas pendek, ada sedikit perasaan bersalah sebab telah menempatkan prasangka (super) negatif. Mengambil sebuah gelas cantik yang diisi _cola_ biasa, tanpa alkohol sepersen pun. Mendorongnya ke direksi sang pelanggan bersama kartu abu-abu gelap yang sempat terabaikan.

"Setelah ini pulanglah ke rumahmu. Jangan membuang masa remajamu ke tempat begini."

Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa detik sebelum respons ini tersampaikan. "Kau mentraktirku?"

"Anggap saja begitu."

"Rupanya kau baik juga walaupun sedikit menyebalkan." Mendadak ekspresi datar nan menjengkelkan itu berubah drastis, menampilkan sebuah senyum manis yang entah punya efek spesial apa, sebab berhasil membuat Giyuu _speechless_ – otaknya seakan tak mampu merangkai kata-kata guna menanggapi. _Well_, ia memang selalu tak banyak bicara, cuma ini _diam_ dalam artian yang berbeda.

"_Dry martini_."

Kenapa bocah ini keras kepala banget, yaa?

Untunglah yang bersangkutan segera mengimbuhkan, "memberi dan menerima, oke? Jadi itu untukmu."

"Aku tidak minum alkohol."

"Hah?! Bartender tapi tak meminum alkohol? Yakin pesanan yang kau buat bukan sampah?"

Giyuu bukan manusia labil yang emosinya gampang dipengaruhi oleh ejekan seperti tadi, maka untuk membalasnya ia punya cara yang berbeda. Mengambil kembali gelas _fancy _yang berisi cairan cokelat bersoda, kontan meminumnya, dan berkata, "sudah habis. Sekarang pulanglah atau kupanggilkan petugas keamanan agar menyeretmu keluar."

"Ahahahahaaa…!" alih-alih mengungkapkan kekesalan terhadap sikapnya, yang didapatinya malah suara tawa meriah. Lucu sekali sampai remaja itu memeluk perutnya, menyebabkan beberapa orang di dekat mereka melemparkan tatapan terganggu. Menunggu redanya euforia aneh dari si ombre hijau imut, tahu-tahu senyuman manis yang menyusul. "Siapa namamu?" penerima tanya hanya menunjuk pada _nametag_-nya. Menyodor ponsel pintar yang menunjukkan satu foto. "Ooh, Giyuu, kenal dia?" kurang ajar sekali bocah ini, seenaknya memanggil tanpa sufiks apa pun.

Namun, sementara biarkan Giyuu mengabaikan perilaku kurang ajarnya. Toh, pelanggan adalah raja, dan penguasa mana dalam sejarah yang tak semena-mena. Sebentar mengidentifikasi sosok yang dimaksud, dan menyadari itu adalah pemesan spesial yang menyewa ruangan VIP. "Michikatsu-_sama_." Cuma ini yang dapat ia sampaikan, karena informasi lain mengenai tamu sangat dirahasiakan.

"Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini sekadar mencari tahu apa yang papa lakukan setiap Sabtu malam," kalimat itu memang belum selesai, pemuda cantik tersebut mengambil ponselnya, untuk ke sekian kali memamerkan senyum yang kali ini ada keambiguan. Dan pantas saja anak seusianya bisa memiliki kartu kredit level platinum, secara lahir di keluarga tajir melintir.

"Tapi sekarang, aku akan sering mampir untuk _main_ denganmu, Giyuu. Sampai jumpa besok." Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memerbaiki baju serta jaket yang turun memperlihatkan sebagian besar pundak kiri, lalu berbalik menjauhi ditemani langkah santai – pergi semudah dia datang. Sang bartender bingung mau berucap apa, hingga netranya melihat ke meja dan mendapati kartu platinum itu terlupakan oleh pemiliknya, baru dia punya bahan buat dilisankan.

Ah, terlambat!

Giyuu menghela napas, panjang kali ini, karena menyadari sudah jatuh ke alur drama konyol yang memang tidak biasa. Mengambil kartu yang mendingin efek suhu ruangan, sembari berpikir apakah sebaiknya memberikan objek tersebut ke Michikatsu-_sama _semenjak hubungan mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Di bagian belakang, ia lihat logo bank, deretan angka, _barcode_, serta sebuah nama…

"T. Muichirou."

Syukurlah tak ada satu pun rekan sekerja atau pelanggan setia di dekatnya, sebab mereka pasti akan merasa horor sekali menemukan seorang Tomioka Giyuu tersenyum. Mungkin ada baiknya dia menyimpan kartu ini untuk dikembalikan langsung. Lagipula, bocah kaya (sialan) raya itu bilang bakalan kembali dengan motivasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dan… apa katanya tadi? _Main_? Uh-ooh, sayangnya Giyuu bagus dalam berbagai _game_ (kehidupan).

**_Finish_**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini, salam kenal. Dan, eeh, saya sendiri juga gagal paham kenapa selera saya se-_crack_ ini, tapi entah kenapa begitu mikir kalau GiyuMui itu punya potensi, akhirnya memutuskan untuk nge-_ship _mereka. Di dalam _fic_ ini juga Muichirou dan Michikatsu itu anak sama ayah, karena di _canon _juga mereka ada hubungan darah.

Lama gak bikin _fic_, jadi saya agak gimana pas ngerjain, dan waktunya lama banget untuk nyelsein 1K+ aja. Ditambah kenyataan kalau awalnya saya ingin membuat _fic_ otepe saya dari fandom lain, di paragraf ketiga saya baru memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi GiyuMui. Jadi, yaa, bisa dikatakan ini mendadak banget, dan banyak perubahan di sana-sini. Namun, saya cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

Serius, ini kenapa saya jadi curhat?

Daripada berlama-lama, bersediakah untuk memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

M0N.


End file.
